Irritable bowel syndrome (IBS) is a common chronic disorder of the intestine that affects 20 to 60 million individuals in the US alone (Lehman Brothers, Global Healthcare-Irritable bowel syndrome industry update, September 1999). IBS is the most common disorder diagnosed by gastroenterologists (28% of patients examined) and accounts for 12% of visits to primary care physicians (Camilleri 2001, Gastroenterology 120:652-668). In the US, the economic impact of IBS is estimated at $25 billion annually, through direct costs of health care use and indirect costs of absenteeism from work (Talley 1995, Gastroenterology 109:1736-1741). Patients with IBS have three times more absenteeism from work and report a reduced quality of life. Sufferers may be unable or unwilling to attend social events, maintain employment, or travel even short distances (Drossman 1993, Dig Dis Sci 38:1569-1580). There is a tremendous unmet medical need in this population since few prescription options exist to treat IBS.
Patients with IBS suffer from abdominal pain and a disturbed bowel pattern. Three subgroups of IBS patients have been defined based on the predominant bowel habit: constipation-predominant (c-IBS), diarrhea-predominant (d-IBS) or alternating between the two (a-IBS). Estimates of individuals who suffer from c-IBS range from 20-50% of the IBS patients with 30% frequently cited. In contrast to the other two subgroups that have a similar gender ratio, c-IBS is more common in women (ratio of 3:1) (Talley et al. 1995, Am J Epidemiol 142:76-83).
The definition and diagnostic criteria for IBS have been formalized in the “Rome Criteria” (Drossman et al. 1999, Gut 45:Suppl II: 1-81), which are well accepted in clinical practice. However, the complexity of symptoms has not been explained by anatomical abnormalities or metabolic changes. This has led to the classification of IBS as a functional GI disorder, which is diagnosed on the basis of the Rome criteria and limited evaluation to exclude organic disease. (Ringel et al. 2001, Annu Rev Med 52: 319-338). IBS is considered to be a “biopsychosocial” disorder resulting from a combination of three interacting mechanisms: altered bowel motility, an increased sensitivity of the intestine or colon to pain stimuli (visceral sensitivity) and psychosocial factors (Camilleri 2001, Gastroenterology 120:652-668). Recently, there has been increasing evidence for a role of inflammation in etiology of IBS. Reports indicate that subsets of IBS patients have small but significant increases in colonic inflammatory and mast cells, increased inducible nitric oxide (NO) and synthase (iNOS) and altered expression of inflammatory cytokines (reviewed by Talley 2000, Medscape Coverage of DDW week).